


文案工作

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist-Janitor Steve, Businessman bucky, Clint is her willing minion, F/M, First Meetings, Joke Socks, M/M, Meet-Cute, Natasha is a badass, Non-serum Bucky, Shrunkyclunks, Weird First Meetings, beefy!Steve, despite the name, no sexy times
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 公司高管冬发现一个金发高壮帅躲在他办公桌下睡觉...大盾找了个地方过夜，结果被一双腿堵住了逃跑的去路...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Desk Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417206) by [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra). 



> OK，我又违约翻了另一个短文。不过这两只实在太有爱了，轮家忍不住...  
> 除非又被啥美文迷住，偶们会专心翻那部千年虐啦。保证会尽快放出头几章的。  
> 感谢Quarra让我翻译她的文，希望大家喜欢。我滚去码字了.....

 

Steve真的是没招儿了。他的新公寓要再过一天才能搬进去，而之前的房主一周前就把他给踢出来了，再者，他也实在没法再去朋友家打地铺了。

Thor的父亲大老远的从挪威过来看望Thor和Jane，要在他家住10天。Sam在重新粉刷他的房子，他家 _所有的东西_ 都被堆在房屋中间了。他甚至想给Tony打电话问问他这两天能不能暂时借住在他家，可惜Tony好巧不巧的出城参加一个会议去了。

好消息是，至少他的家当全都安全地存放在他那间小小的画室里了。不过坏消息是，他的画室已经塞得严严实实没地方下脚了，连箱子都已经摞到了屋顶。

Steve一边给自己的晚间兼职收尾一边为自己的窘境挠头。和其他的艺术家一样，在接绘画工作的间隙他也会打些短工补贴家用。他目前就在市中心的一栋办公大楼做夜班清洁工。

他是可以在24小时营业的餐馆杀时间啦，但Steve现在真的已经累到一佛升天二佛出世了。这一个礼拜他都在归置自己的东西，把还能用的东西捐了，没用的处理掉，把需要留下的物品打包装箱。而且他同时还要做清洁工的活儿以及赶在下周截止日期之前完成一个画作。他现在没站着就睡着了简直是个奇迹。

他一边打扫着那些办公室，一边认真考虑着要不要去公园的长凳上凑合一宿。

数九寒天。

还下着雪。

次奥！

他哪怕有辆车都比现在强啊。

他快把划分给自己的区域清理完的时候已经时近午夜了。角落里的一个办公室门上贴着一张纸条写着：“去度假了， **拜托拜托别给我打电话！** ”

纸条上写着的假期结束日期是这个周末。

Steve在给办公室吸地的时候脑袋里就转开了。这屋子挺大的，除了临街的一侧有很不错的观景窗之外，对着办公区的那一侧没窗户。屋子里没什么需要清理的，还配有一个小盥洗室。他在里面擦镜子的时候又开始动脑筋了。

现在公司里没人，而且这间办公室的主人也要 _几天以后_ 才会回来。他手里有钥匙，屋里的地毯又软又舒服。他大可以躲在角落里，把手机设个闹铃然后睡上几个小时，再赶在其他人来上班以前溜出去。

嗯，这个主意越想越靠谱儿。

打定主意后他赶快把手里的活儿干完，把清洁用具放回清洁间里。然后溜回了那间空置的办公室。Steve暗自祈祷别被夜班警卫逮到。那家伙看起来人还不错啦，不过被人家发现他躲在别人的办公室里还是不太好。

天地良心，Steve本来也没打算在屋里胡造，更没打算偷人家的东西！这些人工作得已经够辛苦的了，没必要再给人家添堵。他只是借用一小点儿地面空间而已，就借用几个小时。而且根本不会有人注意到他的。

他溜进办公室后考虑了一下该躺在哪儿比较好。虽说有人上到这个楼层而且探头进这间办公室的几率 _很小_ 啦，但Steve还是决定躲到办公桌下面更安全些。这样从门口是不会有人发现他的。

再说，缩在一个小空间里还是挺舒服的。他把外套盖在身上，头枕在自己的背包上。

Steve基本上是沾枕头就睡着了，把给手机设闹铃的事情忘了一个干净。

 

***

  
Bucky他妈的 _气疯了_ ！两年来他头一回休假，居然被一个电话叫回来处理合同上的烂事儿。

他真该出城去的。他真该把手机关了。不过说实话，他真的就想尽量补眠，然后就是看网飞剧。虽说他想去哪儿就可以去，钱不是问题，但这对他来说就是最赞的休假活动了。

他就是想在家宅着，而且干嘛要花那个冤钱去别的什么地方腻啊？休假不就是为了放松吗？还有啥比在家集中看烹调秀更让他放松的？

刚过午夜他就接到Natasha的电话。她还在为了公司的新收购案挑灯夜战，忙活那一大堆文书上的工作，结果被她发现合同附录上的一些地方用词不当，可如果不及时修改，日后他们肯定会 _被虐死_ 的。所以现在Bucky只能跑回来重写那十几页的合同条文，以避免日后不必要的麻烦找上门。

想到这些Bucky不由得露出一脸苦相。他这份工作确实能赚不少钱。但是这也要求他必须时刻准备着进入工作状态，为公司冲锋陷阵。所以好容易休个假，却深更半夜的被拎来工作，他真的是想挖人眼睛的心都有了。

他可不敢挖Natasha的眼睛啦。他可知道那女人是个吃人不吐骨头的狠角色。当然公司里也有人那么形容他，这可能就是他俩总是合作无间的原因吧。不过他俩除了是工作伙伴，也是非常铁的朋友，而且两人互相斗嘴也让日子好过很多。所以Bucky也明白，虽说他现在火冒三丈，但总比她啥也不说，到头来惹出一脑门子官司要强得多。

于是他舍下了彻夜追剧回来赶工。他决定趁着这个别人还在拥被高卧的时候去办公室，反正他有钥匙进得去门，而且躲开那些来来往往，有事没事找他哈喇的人来打扰，他也能尽快把活儿干完然后赶快走人。

Bucky在去办公室的路上买了些点心和咖啡。既然要加班加点开夜车，怎么样也要备些可口的东西垫垫啊。

坦白来说，Bucky其实挺喜欢在空无一人的公司里办公的。空荡荡的办公区和那种静匿感让他觉得舒心。走过寂静的办公区让他的火气降下来了不少。等他到了办公室的时候，他的状态已经处于不爽，而非先前的火大了。

这事儿完了以后Natasha必须得请他吃顿好的。他进了办公室，拉过椅子坐下，大大的叹了口气。

然后他就发现自己的办公桌下有一个男人。

而且是一个很帅气的男人。他的身型高大，Bucky都不禁奇怪他是怎么钻到Bucky的桌子下面去的。而从那只半露在大衣外面的胳膊来看，这人是个 _肌肉男_ 。Bucky自视体型强健，但跟这家伙一比就差得远了去了。而且他显得挺利落的，一头短短的金发外加一双殷红的唇瓣。Bucky就喜欢利落的男人。

但是呢。

Bucky犹豫地愣在那里了。

这个男人看起来并不危险，反而让Bucky想起了自己的大学时期，课业忙得要命，睡觉简直成了一种奢侈，只要能在课前稍稍打个盹儿，不管在什么地方都照睡不误。

 _管他咧_ 。Bucky想着，继而挪过椅子开始干活。他还有一堆事儿要忙呢，在他忙活的时候桌子下面还缩着个性感金发男又如何？老实说，Bucky现在又烦又累，实在懒得想这个问题，他于是专心致志的开始工作了。

四个小时后，Bucky终于把合同需要修改的部分拟出了一份草案。那个金发美男依旧在他的桌子下酣睡着。Bucky则已经把咖啡喝光，眼睛也因为缺觉而干涩胀痛不已。

他把椅子推开了些，凝视着桌下的男人。他看起来真的超可爱。Bucky使劲揉了揉脸发出一声重重的叹息。心里琢磨着这个男人怎么会想要跑到他桌子下面睡觉的。

现在已经早上5点了。这时候再掰扯这事实在太晚了，或者说是太早了？靠，管他啦。

不过Bucky还是对桌下的这个男人感到些许过意不去。他肯定是累劈了，不然不可能这么半天都没醒过来。Bucky想到这里耸了耸肩，把自己没吃的点心放在了男人身边的地上。

然后他便收拾起东西离开了。反正办公室里也没什么要紧或者值钱的东西。而且既然人家为了找个睡觉的地方都已经摸到这儿来了，那就让他睡又怎么了？Bucky可是要回去继续休假了。

 

***

  
从观景窗照进屋里来的阳光终于把Steve从睡梦中唤醒。他揉着眼睛打了个大大的哈欠。这一觉睡得这叫一个舒服！看来缩在这儿算是做对了。

这时候他才看见面前的纸袋。

他灰常确定睡觉的时候他面前啥也没有的。打开口袋，里面是一个已经凉了的火腿鸡蛋三明治和一个脆米饼。

Steve盘腿坐起来对着那个纸袋相面。然后才注意到窗外太阳已经升的老高了。这个时候他那个刚醒过盹儿的脑袋瓜儿才终于意识到自己睡觉前忘了设闹铃了， _靠，死了！_ 他跟他的新房东约了见面，现在来不及了！

他抓起那袋吃的尽量表现自然地从办公室溜出来。虽然现在时间尚早，办公室里还没来太多人，不过Steve可不想被人拦住问东问西的。

 

***

  
Steve童鞋到底还是没赶上和他新房东的约会，为这事他郁闷了一整天。要联系上对方怎么就这么难？女房东显然并不住在同一栋楼里，而且她住的地方手机信号烂成鬼。他花了好几个小时找信号才总算联系上对方。

最倒霉的是她拿着他的新房钥匙。他俩要是不碰面他就进不了门。总算给她打通电话后，Steve本打算当天晚些时候再跟她约见的，可惜人家晚上已经约了人。

至少她的话语里还带着歉意。Steve也没办法跟人家发脾气，毕竟是他错过了碰面的时间。

好歹他还落下了点儿吃的。

这事越想越蹊跷。有人发现Steve睡在那张桌子下面，不但让他睡了个够本儿，还给他留了早饭？他…都不知道应该作何反应了。这事怎么也该算是异常怪异了吧？

不过，睡在某人的办公桌下面也算挺怪异了。

当天晚上他又遇到了和头天晚上一模一样的问题。不过现在已经有人 _知道_ 他在这儿睡觉了。好吧，他们知道了却没啥反应。不过风险系数也随之提高了不少。

可是他跟前一晚一样没地方可去。最后他还是觉得既然对方在发现他以后既没有报警抓他，也没叫醒他，那就说明这个险还是值得冒的。

Steve把清洁工作做完后便再次溜回了拐角的那间办公室里。这一次他反复确认自己设好了闹铃。

 

***

  
Bucky非 _痛宰了_ Natasha不可！这朋友是 _没得做了_ ！他在休假好伐！拜托，他看新一季《全英烘焙挑战赛》看得正来劲呢好伐！这天杀的Natasha怎么会 _又_ 给他找到一个急活儿的？而且又是深更半夜的找他！

这回Bucky连咖啡和吃的都省了，他已经气到要爆血管了。连寂静无人的办公室都没法平息他的怒火了。

他气哼哼的拉过办公椅一屁股坐了进去。

那个金发男又睡到了他的桌子底下。

靠，Bucky这一周过得可算是不能 _再怪异_ 了。

算了，他还要干活儿呢。随这个火辣金发男睡好了。

 

***

  
头顶传来的键盘敲击声把Steve吵醒了。他一下子睁开眼，对滴，有个男的正坐在他藏身的办公桌前。

这人穿着黑色法兰绒睡裤。还穿着一双灰色的印有龙猫图案的袜子。

Steve不禁皱起了眉头。他本想待着不动的，但看来他还是引起对方的注意了，因为那把椅子往后挪了挪，一抹略显疲惫的嗤笑对上了Steve。

“早啊，睡美男。”坐在椅子上的男人说道。他有一头及肩的栗色长发，线条优美的下巴，那上面还有一条可爱的浅沟。他看上去稍有些衣冠不整，但绝对让人有想把他吃干抹净的冲动。

“我…呃…我是…天呐，我 _非常非常抱歉_ 。”Steve舌头拌蒜道。脸颊因尴尬而烧得通红。他从没想到自己会被人抓住睡在这种地方。

对方只是笑了笑。

“没关系啦。不过我承认这确实很怪异，但是有个金发帅男藏在我办公桌下面也挺不错的。”

Steve闻言，下巴几乎都要掉到地板上了。他的画外音是跟Steve理解的一样吧？

男人做了个痛苦的表情，“不是，那个，这话说的…有点变味儿。我不是有意要说的那么诡异的。”他说着叹了口气，“抱歉，我就是累了。”

Steve不禁冲他一笑。

“能让我先出来吗？”他问。

“哦！靠！好的好的。抱歉。”褐发帅男抬手揉了揉脸，“我本来是在休假的，结果被拎回来开夜车。我吧…状态不是太好。”他说着把椅子往后又挪了些让Steve爬了出来。

“那…”Steve开腔。

“那…”对方跟着说道。

“我是不是该谢谢你给我留了早饭？”Steve问。

对方脸红的样子太可耐了！“哦，呃…对。你看着挺累的，我不想吵醒你。”

“我叫Steve。”

“我是Bucky。”看着Steve抬起了眉头他立刻补充了一句：“呵呵，我知道，听起来挺二的。那是从小叫到大的外号，我真名叫James。”Bucky说着指了指办公室门上的名牌。

他俩就这么尴尬的对视了半晌。

“嘿，呃…你愿不愿意跟我一起吃个早餐？”Bucky问。“我请客。我马上就完活儿了，今天我来的时候没买吃的，所以算起来也已经饿了半天了…”

Steve慢慢绽出笑容，开口道：“好啊，好啊。我很乐意。”

Bucky的脸上立刻露出一个耀眼的笑容。

 

***

  
“冬日战士…彻底化冻了。”Clint坏坏地在电话那头说道。

Natasha则在电话这边轻叱了一声。

“成功了？他俩说上话了？”她坏笑道。

Clint和Natasha认识是因为有一次她要回办公室加班却把钥匙弄丢了。在大厦做夜班保安的Clint去她的办公室帮她锁门。俩人一见如故而且很快就开始约会，到现在已经有几个月的时间了。Clint认识她这么长时间以来，Natasha就不停的向他抱怨自己的同事兼好基友始终不肯给自己找个男人消消火。那家伙根本就是个工作狂，而他不工作的时候就是宅在家里睡大觉。

Clint其实还挺同情这家伙的。毕竟睡大觉也是他自己的一大爱好。

当前一晚从监控里看见负责清洁他们楼层的那个高壮帅清洁工偷溜进James的办公室睡觉时，Clint便灵机一动给Natasha打了个电话。而她则转脸儿就给James打电话说有急事让他回办公室。

不料后来看起来似乎啥也没发生，俩人都有些泄气。唉，任重而道远啊。

可当这个金发清洁工再次出现时，他俩都意识到这又是一次千载难逢的机会。

“毛主席保证。我看着他们俩一起离开的。”Clint止不住的笑。哥简直是丘比特大神在世啊！给他来只长弓和一支箭， _保证命中靶心啊筒子们_ 。

“很好…”Clint听得出她话语中的笑意。“你回家的时候奖励披萨一顿。”

“披萨，赞！”

今晚真是赞到爆啊！


End file.
